


La capitano

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Стефани Роджерс нечего надеть, но все спасает русская смекалка и гардероб Клинта.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	La capitano

**Author's Note:**

> Тони такой итальянец потому что я накануне посмотрела "Крестный отец" и "Малена", очевидно.
> 
> В голове представлялись герои больше комиксные, но как прототипы хорошо подходят Гвендолин Кристи и Дэвид Ганди.

После кропотливой работы над кудрями предстоял сложный выбор между двумя клатчами разного цвета. Один подходил к красному платью, другой к туфлям. Наташа держала в руках оба, поворачиваясь к зеркалу то одним боком, то другим, рассматривая себя. Клинт стоял позади неё, завязывая галстук-бабочку.

— Какой лучше?  
— Вот этот, — наугад указав на тот, что она держала в правой руке, ответил Клинт.  
— Но в него не влезет даже пистолет, — предсказуемо возразила Наташа.  
— Мы идем развлечься, помнишь? — улыбаясь, Клинт обнял её за талию. — Пистолеты будут под столиками.

Она улыбнулась, любуясь им, поправила галстук-бабочку. Клинт аккуратно и нежно поцеловал её, потому что Наташа уже была накрашена. На секунду пришла идея остаться дома, и, чтобы не поддаться соблазну, Бартон легонько потёрся кончиком носа о её нос и выпустил из объятий.

Одним взмахом руки Наташа сгребла в клатч всё, что собиралась взять с собой, и последовала за Клинтом, который только телефон положил во внутренний карман пиджака. Брюс за несколько секунд до этого написал, что они с Тором уже садятся в лимузин и ждут их. Старк прилетел обратно в США только сегодня и прибудет на вечеринку сразу после самолета. Оставалось забрать Стефани, и вечер можно начинать.

— Это мы, пора идти, — сказала Наташа, постучав в дверь. Роджерс открыла её. — Почему ты не одета?  
— Идите без меня, — стоя перед ними в домашней одежде, ответила Стефани.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мне... нечего надеть.  
— Я думал, что курьер с большой коробкой приходил к тебе, — переглянувшись с Романофф, неуверенно проговорил Клинт.  
— Да, но... Проходите.

Нервно переглядываясь, они сидели на кровати, дожидаясь, когда Стефани вернется из ванной. Прошло пару минут, и она вышла, одетая в розовое платье до пола без бретелек, украшенное спереди перьями в цвет. Клинт чуть было не рассмеялся, но как-то перевел это в кашель, а Наташа неискренне улыбалась, рассматривая ужас от кутюр.

— Выглядишь... очень мило.  
— Я выгляжу как трансвестит, — устало поправила Стефани, взлохматив перья под носом.

Вздохнув, она оставила их, чтобы переодеться. Клинт задумчиво почесал затылок, в принципе, понимая чувства Роджерс. Ему бы тоже не хотелось чувствовать себя двухметровым нелепым фламинго. 

— Вечеринка начнется через десять минут. Есть идеи?  
— Принесешь мою косметичку? И свой смокинг.  
— Ты же сказала, что в нем только на похороны и ходить.

После того как Клинт вернулся с тем, что просили, он вышел ждать в коридор. Какое-то время ушло на уговоры, но Стефани всё же надела смокинг. Застегивая пуговицу, она повернулась к зеркалу, а Наташа встала позади неё и смотрела из-за плеча, поднявшись на цыпочки.

— Хорошо сидит, — погладив её от плеча до запястья, улыбнулась Наташа.  
— Штаны коротковаты.  
— Так модно. А вот лифчик придется снять.  
— Это вульгарно!  
— Это пикантно, дорогая. Посмотри, он портит весь вид. К тому же, всё у тебя прикрыто.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Абсолютно. Просто не двигай плечами вперед.

Когда её губы оказались покрыты красной матовой помадой, Стефани сразу же вспомнила о Пегги Картер. Она вспоминала о ней каждый раз, когда видела такую помаду на других женщинах, но впервые в этом веке она была на её собственных губах. С трудом Стефани удержалась от того, чтобы не стереть её. Помада не шла ей, как шла Пегги. Никому, по правде, она не идет так же.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась Наташа, рассматривая её лицо.

Роджерс не нравилась себе с макияжем. При её телосложении и росте любой излишек косметики был сродни катастрофе, поэтому она не пользовалась ей совсем. До сыворотки она была плоская, как доска, носила длинные волосы, чтобы её не спутали с мальчишкой, и это выглядело жалко. Первое, что она сделала, оказавшись предоставленной самой себе в двадцать первом веке — посетила парикмахера. Стрижка с короткими висками была лучшим решением в её жизни. Достаточно было немного лака и красивых пальцев Наташи, чтобы сделать укладку.

— Тор уже прикончил всё креветки, — сетовал Клинт, глядя на часы, но вдруг дверь открылась, и он увидел Наташу и Стефани в своём смокинге. — Твою дивизию...

***  
Вечер проходил в роскошном пентхаусе стоэтажной высотки на Манхеттене. Они поднимались на лифте чертовски долго, дольше, чем в Старк Тауэр. Стефани на каблуках имела рост в полные сто девяносто сантиметров, поэтому, даже идя позади Наташи и Клинта, привлекла к себе всё внимание, показавшись на пороге.

Она сразу стала искать знакомые лица и быстро заметила Тора, который, лучезарно улыбаясь, говорил с Джейн Фостер. Через несколько секунд он почувствовал на себе взгляд и посмотрел в сторону Стефани, а потом уставился с непонятным шоком на лице, таким, что даже Джейн обернулась.

Заволновавшись, Роджерс вопросительно нахмурила брови, но тут вдруг к ним подошел Тони. Он был загорелый от южного солнца, с черными, как уголь, волосами, уложенными назад гелем. Из-за расстегнутых первых трех пуговиц красной рубашки он имел несколько разнузданный вид, но костюм это компенсировал.

— Вы припозднились, — поприветствовал их Тони.  
— Пробки, — пожала плечом Наташа.  
— Вот как. Отлично выглядите, дамы.

Он посмотрел на Стефани и обаятельно улыбнулся. Они часто переглядывались и понимали друг друга. Возможно, из-за этого сердце Стефани начинало биться чаще, стоило ей только услышать его имя.

Клинт первым указал на шведский стол. Кроме этого здесь был бар с открытым счетом, как предупредил Старк. С каждой проходящей женщиной в платье Стефани обдавало запахом дорогих духов и шика. Из разговоров она узнала, что здесь были актеры, комики, бизнесмены, спортивные звезды, и среди них они, Мстители — люди с активной гражданской позицией, как выразился мэр.

Не обошлось и без папарацци — Стефани сфотографировали как раз тогда, когда она открыла рот, чтобы съесть канапе. 

Сегодня вечером была живая музыка, играла какая-то местная группа, о которой никто не знал. Солистка в странном, но очень красивом платье закончила песню и объявила о том, что приглашает пары на танцпол для медленного танца.

Сделав вид, что ей всё равно, Стефани повернулась к столу и набрала себе на тарелку закусок, не заметив, как сразу три мужчины направились в её сторону, расталкивая людей на пути.

— Танцуешь сегодня, Капитано?

Старк украл из её тарелки канапе и тут же отправил в рот, зажав зубами шпажку в форме сердечка. Он часто звал её так, на итальянский манер, но только наедине. Стефани мало шло это дружеское прозвище, но оно шло Тони, когда он его говорил. Наверное, никому другому она бы не спустила это с рук.

— Танцую, — ответила Роджерс, вытащив из его рта шпажку.

Он забрал её быстрее, чем другие успели спросить.

Все знания о танцах ограничивались у Стефани малым квадратом, и то она не пробовала его на практике. К счастью, этот медленный танец оказался ни чем иным, как топтанием на месте вокруг своей оси, и она была бы разочарована полностью, если бы не партнер. Её мысли были заполнены только тем, чтобы не двигать плечами «слишком вперед». Тони, к счастью, ниже её шеи взгляд не опускал.

На всякий случай Стефани приблизилась к нему поближе, чтобы угол обзора на декольте был минимальным. В ответ Тони, замешкавшись лишь на долю секунды, обнял сильнее и положил подбородок на её плечо. Роджерс не сразу поняла, что её целуют, поцелуи в шею были такие невесомые, усы кололись сильнее.

Свет еще в начале песни сделали тише. С ними танцевали всего три пары, а папарацци не прекращали фотографировать, и оставалось только догадываться, что они напишут в таблоидах. Все, кто был не на танцполе, смотрели на них, и Стеф боялась поднять глаза. Вместо этого она закрылась, спряталась в объятиях мужчины, который не выходил из её головы круглые сутки.

Наташа наблюдала за ними и улыбалась, давно заподозрив, что между ними что-то есть, несмотря на все отпирания Роджерс. Отвернувшись, она выпила мартини и подумала, что будет рассказывать эту историю маленьким Старкам. Рука Тони уже лежала у Стеф на пояснице и опасно спускалась ниже, но песня подошла к концу, и Нат с облегчением выдохнула.

Открыв глаза, Стефани выпрямилась и улыбнулась Тони. Она чувствовала себя отдохнувшей и немного смущенной. Музыканты поблагодарили всех и ушли на перерыв.

— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?  
— Мартини, — негромко ответила Стефани.

Поцеловав её руку, извиняясь за то, что её придется отпустить, он уже собрался было уйти. Думая, что Наташа у шведского стола, Стефани хотела пойти к ней за поддержкой под предлогом съесть что-нибудь. Будто во сне она развернулась и врезалась в официанта с полным подносом пустых бокалов из-под коктейлей.

Грохот, звон разбитого стекла — все присутствующие и даже те, кто был на террасе, заглянули посмотреть, что произошло. Извинившись, Стефани стала собирать осколки вместе с официантом, тут же спустившись с небес на землю. Тони не успел отойти далеко и принялся помогать. На пятое заверение официанта о том, что не следует трогать битое стекло, когда на полу остались только мелкие кусочки, Роджерс остановилась и посмотрела на Старка, чтобы, как всегда, поискать в его взгляде поддержки.

Он смотрел на неё, но намного ниже шеи. Стеф опустила взгляд вниз и поняла, что её грудь абсолютно свободна для рассматривания на расстоянии трех метров.

Взгляд Тони, когда он наконец-то посмотрел ей в глаза, был испуганный, но ничего уже было нельзя исправить. 

***  
Красная помада никак не стиралась, скатываясь маленькими комочками. Это самое первое, что она решила убрать, даже не раздевшись, только бросив туфли у порога. На ватном диске оставался пигмент, столько не три, и Стефани выбросила третий в мусор. Кто мог подумать, что вечер для Золушки закончится так нелепо? Надо бы вернуть смокинг, впрочем, вряд ли ребята вернутся раньше четырех утра...

В дверь настойчиво постучали. Наташе не стоило возвращаться, но боже, спасибо ей за то, что она есть.

— Привет, — взволнованно сказал Тони.  
— Почему ты здесь, а не на вечеринке? — удивленно спросила Стефани.  
— Чтобы извиниться. Я не должен был смотреть. Я думал, у тебя там силиконовый лифчик, ну знаешь, который наклеивается...

Стеф отвернулась. Эти мужчины, если их спросить, что они ценят в женщине, обязательно ответят «душу», а потом посмотрят на её зад.

— Как насчет ужина завтра в семь, чтобы я загладил вину?  
— Нет.  
— Но почему?  
— Я выше тебя.  
— На три сантиметра!  
— Тебя это не смущает?  
— Нет, — фыркнул Старк. — В постели все одного роста.

Стеф почти захлопнула дверь у него перед носом, но Тони успел подставить ногу.

— Это просто шутка, mio Dio!  
— Спокойной ночи, мистер Старк.

У неё получилось надавить на дверь достаточно сильно, чтобы всё-таки закрыть её.

— Это я виноват, — заговорил Тони из-за закрытый двери. — Я сказал привезти тебе что-нибудь дорогое и шикарное, но забыл, что у модельеров и нормальных людей разный взгляд на вещи. Не ожидал, что Валентино меня так подведет.

Даже когда дверь приоткрылась, Старк всё еще выглядел расстроенным. Он поднял на неё карие, практически черные глаза, смотря совершенно по-щенячьи. Потом провел рукой по волосам, зачесывая назад выбившуюся из укладки челку, и Стефани не к месту вспомнила о том, как приятно и щекотно покалывали его черные-черные усы.

— Для ужина ты тоже хотел купить мне какое-нибудь несносное платье?  
— Нет, — поспешил он, — но если хочешь, то мы можем выбрать вместе.  
— Выбери ресторан, куда не нужно наряжаться, как в последний раз, — сказала Роджерс, будто о чем-то отвлеченном, а не о долгожданном свидании.

Тони аккуратно взял её руку и поцеловал запястье, счастливо сверкая невыносимо черными глазами.

— Buona notte, mio Capitano.


End file.
